


The Comfort of a Shadow

by rhiannonwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (For now. Unless Alex confirms otherwise), Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Gen, Ghosts, Missing Scene, spoilers for RQG 182
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites
Summary: Sasha visits Wilde in the Garden of Yerlik
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 34
Kudos: 77





	The Comfort of a Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: _Doesn't mention who comes to Wilde in the Garden of Yerlik_  
>  Me: So basically you're saying that it was Sasha.

Sasha’s spirit sneaks up on him in a way that is so undeniably _her._ Wilde pauses in his tracks and looks over his shoulder in the direction she seems to have appeared in. He doesn’t see her—he wasn’t expecting to, really—but she is a comforting presence, nonetheless. “Hey, Sasha,” he murmurs, and offers her a small smile. It’s meant to be reassuring (whether for her or for himself, he cannot say) but it ends up landing somewhere between wry and bittersweet. “How are you?”

As he’d expected, she doesn’t say anything. Not like the other spirits who had been greeting and complimenting him since the group entered the garden, but she doesn’t have to; he can imagine what she might say clearly enough in his head: _Fancy seein’ you here, Wilde. I’m alright._

“I’ve missed you, Sasha,” he says softly as he turns forward again and continues walking. The others seem to be preoccupied with their own visitors, but still, he keeps his voice low so they don’t overhear. This feels like something that should stay private. Like something that’s meant for the two of them alone. “It’s good to see you again. We got your letter, you know,” he says, and his smile widens, a more teasing note entering his voice when he says, “So. The Harlequins, huh?” He’s pretty sure he can _feel_ her roll her eyes, and the thought makes his smile grow even more.

Wilde doesn’t say anything for a few moments, but then he adds, softly, “You named one of your kids after me.” He’d meant for it to sound more playful, but he surprises himself in the way his voice cracks, thick with emotion. He takes a moment to compose himself, swallowing down the lump that forms in his throat. “I—Thank you, Sasha. For everything. I’m so glad you got to live a happy life. I’m proud of you,” he whispers, and then goes quiet for the rest of their journey, taking the time to enjoy the familiar, companionable silence of her shadow a few steps behind him.

Of course, the feeling is too good to last him very long. As they come nearer to the blighted area, a cold breeze suddenly sweeps away her presence, and with it, the sense of peace and security she’d been providing him. It is replaced with something else, something cold and dark and _malevolent_ that fills him with a sense of unease deep in his bones. When he looks around at the others, they, too are reeling from the loss of their visitors, but they don’t seem to have noticed the new presence. As the sense of dread builds, he readies himself for whatever may come next.


End file.
